


Something Like Love

by leader_kyuzizi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leader_kyuzizi/pseuds/leader_kyuzizi
Summary: When the youngest son of King Siwon presented as an omega, he ignored everyone's worries about how his son would be tainted by the wrathful king. A king who only cared only about himself and was not interested in taking an omega.





	1. Part One

The great hall was practically empty only a few servants remained standing, waiting for instructions. They stayed still just waiting for orders from their king or anyone below him. The council rarely met and when they did it wasn’t for that long. The servants could hear yelling and they knew that whatever the councilmen were discussing the king did not agree with them. They might be in the same room, but they chose to ignore the conversation. They knew that if rumors spread around they were the first ones that would get in trouble. Public execution was never a good way to die.

 

“Servant!” The obese and bald man yelled. Luna simply walked towards him and politely asked him what he needed. “I need more wine! This ignorant boy is giving me a headache. I refuse to listen to him anymore. I prefer to be drunk that to listen to his excuses.”

 

Luna grabbed the wine bottle and served him. She really tried to ignore the conversation, but she was there and it was hard to pretend she was not able to listen to their conversation.

 

“You need a bride! A royal bride! I will not let you ignore us anymore. I made a list. Since you refuse to listen to us I have chosen a few and it's up to you to choose the one you like. We need an heir. You are not a young boy anymore Park.” One of the other councilmen said giving a list to the king that sat in the middle of the table.

 

“I am the king! I refuse to play these petty games with you. I will not choose any of this immature brats. They are half my age.”

 

Luna chose that moment to walk away and get back to her place. By the time she got back to her place the king had left the great hall and the councilmen were discussing among themselves, angry for being left like that once again.

 

“No word on what you heard servants. Now leave.”

 

Being born in a big family Byun Baekhyun knew that he had no place to rule his own kingdom. He knew that the only way he would rule was through marriage. So when he was old enough he asked his older brothers to help him. At age seven, Baekhyun knew there was something wrong with him. Being the youngest, he knew that maybe his brothers were just trying to be nice to him, but when his own father notice that’s when Baekhyun knew that maybe ruling was out of the question.

 

Prince Baekhyun was the youngest of five. The oldest of the Byun family was courageous and knew their kingdom like the palm of his hand. His father believed in Suho so much that the kingdom would be passed to him after his marriage with Yixing. Jongdae was intelligent and a great inventor. The twins, Jongin and Sehun, were strong and quick and spent their time exploring the world and his father was proud of them. In reality, his father was proud of all of them except him. To his father disappointment, Baekhyun was a carrier otherwise known as omega. Not that there was something wrong with being a carrier. His father adored Yixing, but his father wanted Baekhyun to marry someone and expand their kingdom and be the one to call the shots.

 

Baekhyun felt like a disappointment. His mother told him several times that he should not feel like that. That not all children were all alphas. But when his father started giving him the cold shoulder Baekhyun began to feel like a failure. He knew that the reason for his father's behavior was due to his traits as an omega. It was not his fault. He didn’t choose to be a carrier. If he could have chosen he would definitely be like his brothers.

 

He chose to come out of his bedroom less often to avoid confrontation with his father. His father was a great war hero and having an omega as a son was something that hurt his ego.

 

Baekhyun was lying in bed when the booming voices came from outside the hallway and startled him. Baekhyun got up and slowly open his door and took a peek outside. To his surprise he found his parents, the great King Siwon and Queen Jessica, and his brothers all yelling at each other. Something told Baekhyun to ignored them and just go back to his room, but whatever they were discussing seemed important and Suho seemed really upset. Even Sehun looked like he was ready to fight his father which was something Baekhyun would never think he would see. Sehun adored their father.

 

When Baekhyun stepped out of his room and slowly walked towards them his mother saw him. She had been crying and she ran towards him and hugged him. Baekhyun seemed confused but did not pull away. Being hugged by his mother was something he loved. His mother was always more affectionate towards him.

 

“Stay out of this Jessica. All of you! He is my son and I have right to decided what to do with his life!” His father said looking at him and for some reason, Baekhyun grabbed onto his mother afraid to let go.

 

“You will not send my brother out to Park territory! He is madness and will taint by brother!” Jongdae yelled.

 

“It's been decided. Neither of you will go against my decision. His clothes are being packed. It's not like he will be picked. He is not a good son. I am sure he is not a good omega either. You either go with him and take him or he will go by himself. You decide Jongdae.” His father said.

 

Baekhyun stood still. His mother was still hugging him. He was confused. He didn’t understand what had just happened. It was after his mother told him that King Park was looking for a mate that it made sense. His father no longer wanted him there. His father no longer could stand him.

 

King Park.

 

Baekhyun never bothered to learn about the other kingdoms because he knew he would never marry anyone. He never actually thought someone would marry him to have him carry an heir. The thought never crossed his mind. When he found out that he was an omega he had been eleven and pregnancy never crossed his mind. Now seven years later, he was shaking as he looked ahead. They had left the Byun kingdom hours ago and he had not spoken a word. Jongdae had come with him along with Sehun. Jongin, unfortunately, couldn’t because he had to meet his betrothed. His brothers promised that they wouldn’t leave him alone, but Baekhyun wondered if he didn’t get picked today then he would get picked the next time.

 

Minutes turned to hours and slowly Baekhyun grew tired and closed his eyes.

 

By the time he opened them again it was dark and it was scary. Baekhyun always said his kingdom was bright and full of life. The Park kingdom was dull and cold. The moment Sehun helped him out of the carriage Baekhyun felt like someone was looking at him.

 

Baekhyun knew he wasn’t the only that was invited. There were several others. There were females and males. Some looked younger and some older and Baekhyun felt intimidated. They had all dressed to impressed and Baekhyun looked liked he had simply chosen the first pair of ropes he had found. Sehun and Jongdae had not separated from his side.

 

Baekhyun knew they were talking about him. An omega bringing two alphas to another's alpha’s house. It was disrespectful and he knew it was, but Baekhyun had never been out of the castle. His father had ordered him to stay within the castle's walls. His brothers made him believe that it was because his father cared and he did not want Baekhyun to be taken advantage but Baekhyun knew better. His father simply wanted to keep Baekhyun's status a secret.

 

“Don’t worry. They can smell us. We smell somehow familiar. They know we are family.” Jongdae said as he grabbed him by the waist as he guided him through the people.

 

“Right,” Sehun said teasing. “Cause some family, like cousins, don’t marry each other to keep the family blood from being tainted.’ He said.

 

“Really Sehun?” Jongdae said glaring. “I am trying to keep him calm. He reeks of pheromones. And if we want to take him home we need to keep him calm. All these omegas are not pure. I can smell them. They are tainted. I need to keep him away.”

 

Baekhyun tried to keep calm but when they noticed some people were being asked to leave Baekhyun began to freak out. Sehun slowly began to guide him out. Baekhyun was glad they were almost out until they were stopped.

 

“I am sorry Prince Sehun, Prince Jongdae, Prince Baekhyun. You weren’t asked to leave.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. Baekhyun began to freak out. He was breathing fast. Jongdae extended his hand and grabbed his nape and began to put pressure. Baekhyun hated it but loved it at the same time. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Jongdae began to put more pressure. As omegas, their necks were very sensitive. Jongdae had always enjoyed that. That spot was only meant to be used for their mates, but Jongdae thought it was fun to use it against him when they were kids.

 

Jongdae’s hand left his neck. When he opened his eyes he was left confused. He looked at Sehun then at Jongdae. They both looked pissed and when Baekhyun looked up to what they were looking at Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

 

Baekhyun remained quiet. He simply dropped his head. He knew that he was in trouble. Just by looking at the taller male he knew that he was in so much trouble. He felt Sehun grip his hand, but he knew that his brother did not have any right on him. It was his father and if his father did not want him back home then this man could claim him.

 

“Prince Baekhyun I assume.”

 

“You assume right. You shouldn’t address our younger brother without talking to us first. We aren’t here for nothing. Our father couldn’t come, but he is not alone.” Jongdae spoke.

 

Baekhyun knew that Jongdae was lying. He was alone. No matter how much his brothers and their mother wanted him back home if his father wanted Baekhyun to marry this man Baekhyun had no say on this.

 

“I do what I want. As you can assume your lovely brother would become my childbearing omega. You can decide who will stay. I will only allow one of you to stay will him until the ceremony. Until then say goodbye to him.” The man said.

 

Baekhyun only stood there listening, but not saying anything. He knew if he spoke out of hand he could he punish. He knew that he was allowed to speak, but he didn’t know King Park. He didn’t know how he ruled his kingdom.

 

Even his father thought he wouldn’t be chosen yet here he was in front of the king. Slowly he looked up and made eye contact with the king. The eye contact lasted a few seconds. The king was tall, muscular and older. Baekhyun did not know much about him.

 

“Oh and don’t touch him again.” The king said addressing Jongdae before walking away.

 

Jongdae and Sehun refused to discuss whatever they were talking about with him. They left him sitting on the small couch as they continue talking a few feet away from him. Baekhyun knew they were desperate. The look that Sehun was giving was making Baekhyun feel sad. Sehun had never looked so concerned. Sehun had always been a carefree alpha. He lived his life as he pleased. Now, he looked out of place.

 

Baekhyun wondered why the king had chosen him. He knew he wasn’t special. He had seen more appealing and wealthier omega. So why him? His kingdom was not the biggest either so why had King Park chosen him?

 

“Sehun is staying with you,” Jongdae said. “I, unfortunately, cannot protect you if someone attacks you. Sehun has fought battles and I cannot do so as bravely and efficiently as him. Always stay with him. Never leave his side. They will try to separate you. Don’t fall for their schemes. Once you get pregnant they will try to return you back home and that will taint our family Baekhyun. I know I don’t have to tell you this because I trust you and I know you but don't let anyone touch you. You are a beautiful omega. I know you don’t see this because of our father, but you are worth more that you think. I love you baby brother.”

 

Baekhyun only looked at him as Jongdae kissed his forehead and walked away. Sehun grabbed him by the forearm and began to walk toward the servant and asked her where they were going to stay. And just like Jongdae had said, they were trying to separate them. Sehun told them he was not going to leave his brother alone and he wanted a bigger room where he could stay with his brother.

 

Sehun refused to leave his side until they got them a room together. It was after an hour a heavier set man appear and told them that because Sehun was an alpha he was not allowed to sleep in the same room as the future mate of the king.

 

“He is my brother. I am protecting his pureness. If your king has a problem with how I deal with keeping my younger brother safe then he can come and tell himself and no sent his minions.” Sehun said pulling him closer to his chest. Baekhyun was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

 

“I apologized Prince Sehun this is final. Prince Baekhyun cannot sleep in the same room as you.”

 

Sehun was livid. Baekhyun could tell. Baekhyun simply attempted to calm his older brother. In situations like this is was Jongin’s job to keep Sehun in place, but Jongin was with Prince Kyungsoo and Sehun had no one. Baekhyun turned and grabbed Sehun’s face and forced him to look down on him.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll lock the door. Just like in my room. I’ll be safe. We cannot be rude Sehun.”

 

“No, Baekhyun its final. You cannot be by yourself. You just turned eighteen. You are perfectly healthy to have pups and I will not allow anyone to mate with you. These fools think that is safe. Remember when Yixing was almost taken by force inside his own castle. I will not allow that to happen to you.”

 

Baekhyun did not have time to even respond when he felt Sehun lean down and bit him on the nape.

 

A sudden loud voice startled them and he was harshly pulled from Sehun.

 

“How dare you!”

 

Baekhyun recognized the voice.

 

“I let you stay in my castle and you dare to mark my mate! I will kill you!”

 

Baekhyun was pulled into the king’s chest and he could see Sehun was being held by two guards. He knew that Sehun had not marked him, but had only temporarily left his scent to scare off anyone that was interested.

 

“Are you crazy! I did not mark my own brother! I left my scent on him. I am protecting him since your people are refusing to let me do my job.”

 

The king was suddenly smelling him. His nose buried on his nape and Baekhyun didn’t mean to let out those noises, but he did, and the king did hear him and he tighten the grip he had on his hips.

 

“You reek of your brother, midget.”

 

Baekhyun only looked at him. He didn’t know what to say. He knew that if he said something he might say something stupid and get Sehun in trouble, so he stayed quiet.

 

“Prince Sehun I am keeping Prince Baekhyun with me tonight for an hour. I promise he will continue to be pure. I will like to know him. He seems interesting and it seems he can’t speak with you around him. Luna take Prince Sehun to his bedroom that he will be sharing with Prince Baekhyun once he returns.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Sehun and Sehun knew that Baekhyun didn’t like that. But unfortunately, they couldn't contradict the king. The king began to pull Baekhyun and Baekhyun simply walked along until they were in front of a small library. The king sat and Baekhyun stood there until he was told he too could sit on the chair in front of him.

 

“Now that I got you alone let me get this out of me chest. You are nothing but a tool. You will help me get my councilmen out of my back. You were the best option from all the choices they gave me. A good family, a decent size kingdom and well I can’t lie you aren’t that bad looking either. You are brothers did a good job. They keep you pure until someone worthy came and I guess that someone is me. I guess I am glad. Your family is being advised of the wedding. The wedding will take place within three weeks. A child is expected within a year of our marriage. After that, you will not bother me. I don’t need anyone to warm my bed.”

 

Baekhyun just looked at king confused. He knew his parent's marriage was arranged, but they still loved each other. There was still some love. Now, the king expected him to simply disappear with a child and everything.

 

King Park advising that he would not return him back to his parents, but he could not demand anything from him. Even as his first mate. As if the king was letting him know he was planning on taking multiple partners. Baekhyun knew the king could get as many wives as he wanted, but that practice was old and alphas usually seek a bond with their first mate. Once a bond was set it would be impossible to form any relationship with an omega that wasn’t his bonded. It hurt Baekhyun knowing that he was simply being used.

 

When Baekhyun returned to the room he was supposed to share with Sehun. He did not share anything of what the king had told him with him. Why? Because he knew that most likely every king was going to be like that. His mother was lucky. He knew he would never get that lucky. His father had told him several times that he was nothing special.

 

During his week stay there Baekhyun did not see King Park. Baekhyun didn’t even expect it to be honest. He spent his time with Sehun. As the days passed his wedding came closer and he grew more nervous. He didn’t want to marry King Park. He knew his life would become a tragic tale.

 

Baekhyun looked back as his reflection as the servant fixed his hair. His mother was in the back giving him a sad smile. Baekhyun could smile back but he couldn’t. How could he? He was about to sign his life away.

 

“You don’t have to do this baby brother? I am about to become King in a few days and I am willing to do anything.” Suho said as he kneeled in front of him.

 

Baekhyun smiled at him.

 

“We both know King Park’s power it's bigger than ours. I don’t want to trouble you brother. It will be fine. It’s going to take some time to adjust.”

 

“How can you smile and say it's fine when we both know it's killing you Baekhyun,” Sehun said as he glared. “I cannot believe Father did this. King Park is ruthless and he will not treat you right. How could he do that to his youngest son?”

 

“Sehun stop talking about your father that way. Baekhyun has decided to marry King Park. “

 

“As if it was his choice,” Jongin said.

 

Baekhyun’s hand continue to sweat as the priest continued with the ceremony. He refused to look at the king. Many had come to see the great King Park finally settle down. Baekhyun wanted to disappear. He wanted to be struck by lightning. He wanted death by a thousand swords than to be tied to a man who would only use him.

 

The ceremony passed in a blur. He sat next to him as everyone celebrated. He smiled to the world and pretended that he was happy. That he was elated that he would be sharing his life with a man like King Park. When it was time to leave the party, Baekhyun refused to stand up. Baekhyun knew the king’s patience began to run thin, but Baekhyun was no fool. Once his purity was tainted he would be thrown away just like yesterday’s trash. As much as he hated the king he also wanted a home away from his father.

 

“Get up.” That’s all he had to said for Baekhyun to obey like a good omega he was. He saw from the corner of his eyes how his brothers were fighting among each other. He saw Jongdae pulling Sehun back and Jongin begin calmed down by his fiance.

 

“I thought we had an agreement.” The king said as he began to undress himself and Baekhyun just stood there not knowing what to do. He didn’t know if the king would like him to leave or if he preferred to have someone else with experience to help. Baekhyun had heard too many stories.

 

Baekhyun lowered his head when Chanyeol was finally completely bear. He refused to look at the man he could now address as his husband and possibly mate. Baekhyun was trembling. Even though the room was not cold he was trembling and he knew his alpha could see it.

 

“You are what the books call a docile omega. Perfect, but sometimes perfect can mean boring. Go back to your room. I won’t be needing your services tonight.”

 

Baekhyun finally lets out the breath he was holding when Chanyeol walked away. Once Chanyeol got in bed. There was a knock on the door and a female walked in. For a moment, and it was a small one, Baekhyun felt stupid. Baekhyun felt hurt. They had just promised to stay true to God and the king was already breaking that promise. Baekhyun knew it was stupid and he was naive, but he still hoped he could still find that mate—an alpha that he could call his lover. Just like his parents. Baekhyun simply turned and walked away.

 

Baekhyun still didn’t know the king’s castle that well. Baekhyun knew he was lost the moment he turned on that long hallway. He knew that he should have stay within close distance of king’s chambers, but knowing the might hear his mate’s moans and the disgusting omega’s exaggerated screams he decided otherwise.

 

So dressed in his really expensive and rather tempting wedding robes he continued walking and wandering further into his husband's castle.

 

By the time the moon was up high in the sky, Baekhyun knew for sure he was lost. He was distressed and he tried to stay calm. He knew that if he continued his pheromones could attract alphas and betas nearby. Baekhyun also knew maybe that could also bring help to his location. Maybe someone could help him get back to his room.

 

He was tired. His robes were heavy and he was tempted to take them off, but that would only make him seemed like he wanted the attention of alpha and right now he didn’t want problems with the king. Not like he cared anyways.

 

He tried several rooms until he found a room that seemed okay. He knew it was late and he was tired. He tested the lock and made sure he also placed several items in front of the door to make sure no one entered. An omega who was still untouched on his wedding night was more valuable now than when he was unmarried.

 

He curled on the couch and closed his eyes and hoped the king would be in a better mood in the morning.

 

After kicking the concubine from his room he cleaned himself. He knew he had done a mistake by taking her that night when the person he should have focus on was the omega he had just married. He should focus on getting the councilmen out of his hair. As he sat in his rightful place at the table he saw that his dear omega had not made it to breakfast just yet. He saw some servants looking at him nervously. It was not something out of the ordinary. They did that often.

 

Chanyeol could not wait for his omega anymore. He knew the omega was the best when it came to rules, but this was out of hand.

 

“Where is he?” He asked the servant girl next to him.

 

She hesitated and looked at the older girl and that only meant one thing. They knew something and they were covering for the omega. Omegas were always covering for each other.

 

“Speak now or you will be punished.”

 

“We can’t find him, my lord. His bed is still made. He didn’t sleep in his room last night.”

 

Chanyeol saw red. He thought that because Chanyeol could sleep with whoever he wanted he could do that same. He was wrong. He belonged to him. He got up and began to look for the omega.

 

It took his servants three hours to finally find his omega. He was curled on an old brown leather couch, his wedding robes making him look uncomfortable. Chanyeol was still furious. The servants were still able to get in the room easily. Anyone could have easily taken him.

 

He told the servants to leave. He slowly approached the omega. He was definitely beautiful, but Chanyeol did not seek a marriage right now. He slowly picked him up. The omega whined but did not wake up. Chanyeol slowly took him to his chambers and placed him on his bed. He knew he needed to mark him. That could have ended badly.

 

His councilmen got the word about what had happened, Chanyeol knew this was his fault. The omega still didn’t know his way around and he had kicked him out. His omega could have gotten taken advantage and as much as he hated the situation the omega did not have any fault in this.

 

Chanyeol stayed with his omega until he woke up. He had prepared everything for tonight. Marking took a lot from an omega.

 

When Baekhyun opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he no longer was in that dirty old room; second Chanyeol was staring at him. Baekhyun quickly sat up.

 

“Take a bath.”

 

Baekhyun hated how Chanyeol was always so straightforward. Baekhyun slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom. He attempted to close the room but Chanyeol walked toward him and stopped him.

 

“Leave it open.”

 

So while attempting to hide his body Baekhyun bathe as quickly as possible.

 

Chanyeol had to admit the omega was beyond beautiful. His skin was flawless and he had a way he carried himself that he could not explain. It was definitely very graceful.

 

Chanyeol gave him a towel and Baekhyun thanked him.

 

Once out of the restroom, Baekhyun stood almost naked as Chanyeol offered him fruit and dried meat.

 

“I am marking you in a few hours.”

 

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“How do you expect us to get pregnant if we don’t finish the process. Our agreement still stands.I am not looking for a mate, but I will protect you while you are here.” The king said as he looked at Baekhyun. “Now, if I decided later that you are not needed then I will let you know.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to voice out his opinion. He was not something the king could just use and get rid off. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want his father to be disappointed. He did not want to be returned as a divorced omega.

 

“I stay here with you.” Baekhyun finally said. He didn’t know how he managed to said it because he was afraid of the king. He had heard rumors of how cruel the king was, but if he managed to conceive then he didn’t want someone else to raise his child.

 

The king looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Pardon me I didn’t get that.”

 

“I am sure you heard me, your majesty. I stay. I am not just a toy you get to use and throw away when you get bored. I am royalty just like you and I deserved the same respect as you.”

 

The king chuckled. He got up and began to walk away. “Worthy and a loud mouth.”

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh once the king left his chamber. He quickly dressed before the king decided to return. He didn’t know if he was allowed to leave. The king had not said enough. The king actually had not said anything at all. He missed his brothers. He missed his family and he wished they were here to guide him.

 

When an hour pass, Baekhyun grew tired and hungry. Baekhyun slowly walked toward the door and opened it. He took a quick peek and saw that no one was near and began to slowly began to walk towards the way what he assumed was the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun would like to say he was a fair prince. He liked to be fair so when he saw a young servant being slapped Baekhyun ran towards him and stopped the old and heavy set man from laying a hand on the boy.

 

“Get out of way you whore.”

 

Baekhyun disliked being called names especially when they meant to be used to taunt him for being an omega. Baekhyun glared at the man. The man had no right to talk to him. Baekhyun might have been married to the king for only a night, but the man should not talk to him like that.

 

“You have no right to talk me like that,” Baekhyun said softly.

 

The man only laughed and pushed him roughly and pulled the boy who hid behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun attempted to pull the young boy back, but the man pushed him back.

 

The push and pull game went on for seconds until the man grew tired and grabbed Baekhyun by the hair and raised his arm ready to strike Baekhyun in the face. Baekhyun closed his eyes ready for the pain but felt nothing.

 

When he opened his eyes he found the king in front of him. He looked angry and Baekhyun took shelter behind him once the man released him.

 

“My king this harlot refuses to let me punish this stupid child for breaking some dishes in the kitchen.”

 

The king’s face changed and Baekhyun took interest on how his expression changed when he called him a harlot.

 

“Did you called my omega a harlot?”

 

Baekhyun could smell the king’s pheromones. It smelled wonderful–it smelled like home. A mate. Something Baekhyun wanted for so long. Baekhyun’s omega side craved this kind of protectiveness. Sure, his brothers had protected him but nothing was like having a mate that took care of you.

 

Baekhyun grabbed the king's arm and pressed his face on his back. He didn’t know why did but he wanted to be close to him. Baekhyun blamed it on his omega side because if he had been more rational he had not done that.

 

Baekhyun felt the king freeze in place. He hoped he did not make him uncomfortable. The king made the man apologized to the child. Soon the man and the child left the hallway.

 

Baekhyun had not moved and the king had not pushed him away.

 

“What are you doing?” the king finally asked.

 

Baekhyun did not know what to answer for he did not himself what the hell he was doing.

 

“I-”Baekhyun only grabbed the back of king’s robes tighter and pulled him closer to his face-“I don’t know.”

 

“Then stop. You are embarrassing me.”

 

Baekhyun had heard about it from his brothers. He had heard it from Sehun first. For that reason, his brother tried his best to take good care of mate. An omega could easily go feral if not treated right.

 

So when Chanyeol decided to mark him he disregarded the first signs.

 

Being the only omega in the house full of alphas Baekhyun expected many things from his brothers. Suho his brother had done a great job winning the heart of Yixing. His brother’s mates were really lucky yet he got stuck with King Chanyeol.

 

It was a normal night when the king decided to finally mark him. There were no flowers. There was nothing special and Baekhyun for a second thought his brothers had lied to him. He thought the marking of an omega was special for them. That they should be cherished at least once in their lifetime.

 

His mark rested on the left shoulder blade and it burned throughout the night. The king had decided not to finish the whole mating ritual seeing that Baekhyun was in pain.

 

It was a few days later when the doctor was called that Baekhyun was told that his body was rejecting the king’s mark. The king had been furious saying that Baekhyun should be proud that someone like him was marked by a king such as himself but Baekhyun was tired and dizzy he just let the king rant like usual.

 

By the second week, the doctor began to get more concern and so the rest of the royal family. They feared that the king’s omega had fallen ill and would die before he would give him a child.

 

Baekhyun just lay there as the doctor once again took his temperature. He asked the servant girl when was the last time had eaten anything and the girls simply shook her again and advised him Baekhyun had not eaten anything for days.

 

“How’s is his relationship with the king?” The doctor asked.

 

Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes at the mention of the word “relationship.” Baekhyun wanted to try with the king. At least for the future children, they will have, but it seemed the king only had eyes for his kingdom and wished to push Baekhyun aside as if he as only a merely peasant. Baekhyun was royalty too.

 

“Speak up girl.” The doctor said.

 

“They don’t speak sir. They are married and he has marked him, but they don’t sleep in the same bed, they don’t act like mates. They are simply together for a show.” The servant, Luna said.

 

The doctor shook his head. He had seen too many cases like this. He wishes people would stop pushing omegas and alphas together just because. They had instincts for a reason. If there was an attraction between them, there was hope.

 

“This is not good.” The doctor said as he looked through his bag. He knew he had some herbs that could help with the pain, but what the omega was going through no one could help him. Nothing could stop the process now. The only thing that could help a feral omega was the comfort of their alpha.

 

“Sir, would you be able to help the queen?” Luna asked.

 

“I can’t help him. The only person that can help the queen is the king. Is he aware that about his sickness? It was you after all who has called me to check on his health?”

 

“The king is a very busy man, sir. I tend the queen’s needs.” Luna said as he looked at the omega who was panting in pain.

 

“Well, if this omega doesn’t get the help from his alpha. You won’t have to tend to him anymore. And your king will have to make arrangements for a funeral.”

 

King Chanyeol was a really busy man. He had things to do. So when the doctor and the servant girl walked into his office he told them both he had no time for them. He told them he knew Baekhyun was sick and he really didn’t have time for his omega as well.

 

“He is dying.”

 

King Chanyeol looked up from the paperwork that was on his desk. He must've heard wrong. He knew his omega was healthy. He had checked. Chanyeol got up and walked towards the doctor really to hurt him for saying such stupid things.

 

“He is going feral and each day he passes without his alpha he is losing his mind. Since you marked him. His brain knows he has a mate. His body wants and craves you, but since you are not near he is slowly dying. He is an omega. He wants contact. He wants love. You shouldn’t be able to take a mate if you are not willing to take care of them.”

 

The doctor and the servant left before Chanyeol had something to say back. He didn’t want a mate. He never intended to take a mate in the first place. Why should he take responsibility for something he didn’t want?

 

Just thinking about the problems the death of the omega would bring made Chanyeol get up and walk towards the omega’s chambers where he had been relocated after he had gotten sick. The last thing he wanted was a war with the Byun kingdom—and the dead of the youngest son of the family would surely bring war.

 

Being an alpha he was gifted with the great sense of smell. A gift and a curse–and the doctor had been right. The smell of the omega was different. When he entered the room he no longer smelled honey and vanilla. Now, there was a foul smell mixed with Baekhyun’s sweet aroma. Baekhyun seemed to be resting, but even then Chanyeol could see he was having a hard time catching his breath.

 

Was this really his fault?

 

He got close to his omega and the smell got stronger. Chanyeol couldn’t stand the smell. It was not normal.

 

Chanyeol slowly got in bed and pulled the small omega into his arms. He was tiny. The robes were drenched in sweat and Chanyeol began to undress the omega. He heard him whine and moan in pain.

 

Chanyeol began rubbing circles on his back concentrating on his mark. Even though, he smelled horrible Chanyeol pulled him closer. Baekhyun began purring. His mark began warming up and for once Chanyeol didn’t know if that meant it was gone or a bad thing.

 

The moaning stopped and Baekhyun grabbed onto him as he slept. Chanyeol didn’t know for how long he had been staring at the omega. He was definitely beautiful. There was some elegance on his beauty, but there was some cuteness on him as well. His body had wonderful curves in the right places and his skin was flawless and soft. Chanyeol slowly got up and began to run a bath for the omega. He smelled and he really needed to go back to the way he smelled normally. He needed to go back to the way Chanyeol recognized him. To way Chanyeol like it.

 

Picking up the omega the king found out that omega was way too light. The king made a mental note to speak to his mate to eat more because if they wish for offsprings he could get sick or die if he didn’t take care of his health first.

 

The king removed his robes as well and submerged himself with his mate. His omega whined about the heat of the water, but the heat of the water would soothe the pain of his muscles.

 

“The things I have to do because you don’t take care of yourself.” The king said as he rubbed the omegas back. “One of finest omegas I seen, but still depend on your alpha to take care of you.”

 

Once the omega smelled better–he still didn’t smell like he did before. The king made a mental note to ask the doctor about the change of his scent. He took the omega to his chambers. The room smelled horrible and he would not have his mate sleep in those conditions. His omega was still partially ruler of his kingdom and he could not sleep in a room where it smelled like someone had died.

 

He made sure his omega was close to him. That there was some physical contact between them.

 

His omega finally opened his eyes by the third day. The king got up from the bed and checked to see if he was imagination things. But when the omega began crying the king got in the bed with him and took him in his arm.

 

“What wrong with you?”

 

The omega refused to answer. The doctor had been called once again and the king walked in circles as the doctor examine his mate.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong with my mate?”

 

The doctor didn’t say anything and the king was nervous. The king thought he had done what he was supposed to. He had given him attention. He had taken care of his mate why was his omega crying.

 

The doctor simply sighed. “He is an omega, my king. What do you expect when suddenly your alpha begins to act weirdly. He is not used to having you near my king.”

 

The king simply looked at the doctor confused. “So there’s nothing wrong with him. He is simply being a cry baby.”

 

The doctor shook his head. “If you would excuse me for saying this your majesty but you don’t understand omegas. They are kind and loving but you did ignore him he thought you were not committing yourself to him. So he is confused. Your mark is still being rejected, so you need to give him time.”

 

The king snorted. “Time? Are you asking to give him time? I am the king of this kingdom. I have more important things to do. I cannot spend all my time here just wishing his useless self would finally accept my mark and do what he finally was brought here for. If he cannot accept me fully then I will send him back to his kingdom. I am sure there are many other omegas who are willing to take his place and wouldn’t put such a fight like he has done. Now, if you excuse me my kingdom needs his king back.” Chanyeol simply left his chambers and left his omegas who was still panting and moaning in pain.

 

The doctor looked at the king as he left the room and shook his head. Some people really didn’t understand the idea behind having a mate. Alphas, in general, believed they were entitled to everything.

 

“Poor child you got stuck with one incompetent alpha.”

It took a whole week for the king’s mark to be accepted by Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun still didn’t understand why his body had rejected it in the first place. He really didn’t want to go back. Just thinking that his father would be so disappointed he shivered and thought about all the possibilities of punishments he would try on him if he got send back if his marriage failed.

Baekhyun tried to speak to his mate and husband but was told that he had left the kingdom. Baekhyun searched for answers but no one would tell him where his alpha had gone to. Baekhyun was scared. Usually, they would tell him things about his mate’s whereabouts but now they avoid mentioning the king’s name. He waited patiently. He really was scared the last thing he wanted was to be sent back home. He didn’t want to back there even if his brothers were there. He wanted to try to with the king. He wanted to have something like his parents had. Something like Suho had with Yixing. Was it so hard. Was he asking for too much?

 

The king had officially left the kingdom for three weeks and the servants around the kingdom including the councilmen refused to tell him why. Baekhyun thought that maybe he was talking to his father and making plans to return him to his kingdom, but when the Luna advised him that his alpha had returned he ran from their chambers as fast as he could–after all, he was still wearing heavy robes.

 

The king didn’t even acknowledge him. Baekhyun greeted him just like his father had taught him when they had found out he was an omega, but Chanyeol simply rolled his eyes and walked towards his office.

 

Baekhyun followed him. He needed answers. If he planned to send him back then he should get it over with. When the doors closed Baekhyun knew that he would have to wait for his answers.

 

Baekhyun had never felt this useless before. Sure, there have been times when he had been forced to stay back because he was an omega, but now he was just ignored and simply pushed without explanation.

 

So Baekhyun would wait until the king gave the answers he wanted. So he asked Luna to get him a chair and once he had it he sat down and waited for the king.

 

It took the king a couple hours for Chanyeol to finally get out of his office and when he did he got the same reaction. Baekhyun was beginning to realize that maybe he was indeed the problem and no one wanted to be around him.

 

“What do you want pesky omega?” The king said.

 

“So that’s all I am to you? An omega.” Baekhyun said looking at the king.

 

“What did you expect? For me to tell you that your presence causes me joy.” The king said as he began to walk away from the small omega. Baekhyun quickly got up and began trailing after his alpha and mate.

 

“I am not just an omega. I am your mate.” Baekhyun said as he tried to keep up with the king.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. That won’t last. You didn’t even accept my mark. How can you say I am your mate.”

 

Baekhyun then understood what this was about. He was hurt that his body had not accepted his mark quickly, but that had nothing to with Baekhyun’s willingness to be his mate. Baekhyun was willing to stay with the king. Sure, they could work on some things, but he was willing to try, but it seemed the king didn’t even want to try.

 

Baekhyun was moved back to his chambers that same night by the king’s orders. Baekhyun was furious. Nobody knew that Baekhyun’s body had finally accepted the king’s mark apart from Luna. It was not common for an omega to reject an alpha’s mark. Baekhyun was furious the king had not even asked. The doctor had not been called after last time he had been called by the king.

 

Baekhyun knew it was a matter of time before he got sent back home. He just stayed put and he was not surprised when it happened.

 

“My queen.”

 

Baekhyun looked up and looked at Luna. She seemed upset and Baekhyun knew whatever it was she seemed troubled whether or not she wanted to tell him.

 

“What is it, Luna?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Princess Nana is here sir.” She said and Baekhyun really didn’t know why was that important. He had been here for almost five months and nothing made sense anymore. “The servants are saying she is being betrothed to King Park.”

 

Baekhyun stood there and with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. This couldn’t happen. His alpha couldn’t be this cruel. Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“He's my alpha,” Baekhyun said in a low whisper.

 

“You need to tell him, my queen,” Luna said.

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he cried. This couldn’t be happening. The king really wanted him gone. Baekhyun really thought he was a good omega. He had been good. He had represented the kingdom in all those stupid meetings and even went charity events in the name of the king and king wanted him gone.

 

His mark began to burn. Baekhyun ignored the burn and looked at Luna.

 

“I want you to come with me. I don’t care what he says. I get to at least keep my friend.” Baekhyun said. “Can you help me pack?”

 

“My queen we still don’t know. Those are rumors only.” She said as she looked at him.

 

“Luna please just stop,” Baekhyun said as he whimpered in pain. The stupid mark was burning and it hurt. It hurt so much.

 

Baekhyun was officially called to a council meeting a day later. Luna was not allowed to be with him. The burning on his mark was still there and it had gotten worse by the hour.

 

The king was there and Baekhyun tried not be affected by the fact that his replacement was sitting next to him.

 

“Prince Byun Baekhyun of the Byun Kingdom we are advising you that starting tomorrow you will be removed from your duties as the mate of the Park Kingdom. You will be sent your kingdom and message has sent your father. One of your brothers will be here tomorrow. Pack your bags omegas."

 

“That won’t be necessary my bags were packed long ahead. Gossip gets around your majesty. I do have a request. I wish to take Luna with me.”

 

The king looked at him and Baekhyun didn’t look down– for once Baekhyun would not stand down to someone like him.

 

“Take the servant with you. There will be others.” The king said. “You will stay the night with me.”

 

“I will not,” Baekhyun said. “If I am leaving then I will not leave with the possibility of pups inside me. Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do.” Baekhyun said as he stood up and left.

 

He was almost near his chambers. He was almost near safety when he was pulled back.

 

“You insolent omega. How dare you speak to me like that? I am still your king.”

 

Baekhyun pulled his arm back. “If you really want to vent your sexual frustration then go ahead and go with a concubine. I am a prince and I will scream. You don’t touch. Not anymore.” Baekhyun threatened.

 

It was Suho who picked him up. Baekhyun cried on his lap as they left the Park kingdom. He cried because it hurt both emotionally and physically. The mark was painful and the only who knew was told she couldn’t say anything.

 

Baekhyun knew the moment he entered his home his father would be there, but never knew he would do such thing.

 

Baekhyun held onto his left cheek as the tears continue falling.

 

“Couldn't even keep him for a whole year. I bet he used you and got bored and threw you out.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He didn’t tell anyone that he basically was sorta mated to the king and that he was still untouched.

 

It was his mother who stopped his father. Baekhyun was told to go to his room. Sehun following along with his brother and their mates. They wanted to know everything to see if it was worth going to war with the Park Kingdom. Baekhyun told them nothing and only asked Yixing to stay.

 

“You can't really tell anyone about this. Not even my brother. This is an omega conversation. When I feel comfortable I will tell himself. Okay?” Baekhyun asked. He was still not sure what was going on with the burning mark on his back. After all, his father never really told him anything about being an omega.

 

“Can you tell me everything about mating? Like the process and separation?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Well, it first starts with courting. The next step should be marriage. Then the next step should be marking. The marking should only be on the omega because alphas are stronger in a sense. Don’t get me wrong we would also mark them, but that’s the last step. Then it's the mating. The marking and the mating should not be done at the same time it's dangerous for the omega. And I don’t think you want me to go over that in detail. The marking of the alpha should go next.” Yixing said as he thought for a moment.

 

Baekhyun looked down.

 

“So what if they started the process, but stopped.”

 

Yixing looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Which step did you two stop Baekhyun?”

 

“I...My body was rejecting his mark and he thought I was not worthy to be around him so he left for almost a month. When my body finally accepted his mark I found out he had gone find another omega and annulled our marriage on the fact that my body rejected his mark. It’s been burning for almost a week.”

 

“You need to tell your brothers.” Yixing suggested.

 

“I can’t. I don’t want to go back.” Baekhyun said.

 

“Well, this is some serious business Baekhyun. You can go feral. Sure your brothers’ scent can help you but the king is what your body craves. So he didn’t leave you with pups right?”

 

“No!”

 

“Good.”

Baekhyun was given some pills for the pain by Yixing. Yixing’s kingdom was one the best when it came to medical advancement.

 

Baekhyun spent most of his days inside of his room too afraid to run into his father. He didn’t want to punish for being of failure of an omega. The burning of his mark was still there but the pills that Yixing had given him had help.

 

His brothers had asked what he had talked about with Yixing, but he didn’t want to trouble them. They all had their lives. He knew Suho would soon marry Yixing and the others would move closer to that step too.

 

“King Park is getting married again today.”

 

Baekhyun should have know that sooner or later his father would find him.

“You know Baekhyun I had high hopes for your, but even being an omega you ruined things. You just had to open your legs and you couldn’t do that.”

 

Baekhyun looked down and let him father let it all out. He knew he was not a good son and he was not a good omega. He should have accepted the king's mark sooner.

 

“See you don’t even have nothing to say because you know it's true.”

 

His father left after making sure the damage was done. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was eventually going to marry that girl but he didn’t know it was going to be that soon.

 

Baekhyun was disappointed he wished that Chanyeol would at least try with him but he knew he wasn't anything special.

 

“You can’t be moping around like that. He doesn’t deserve you. I have friends that I have made over the years. They might not be princes or kings, but they are good people Baekhyun. They will take good care of you.” Sehun said as he looked at Baekhyun who was laying on his bed. “Father doesn’t want you here anymore. I can’t help you. Even when Suho takes over he can still dictate some rules. We need to find someone for you. You are of age and an omega has to be mated by age of twenty.”

 

“Baekhyun stop with this attitude of yours. You will meet Sehun’s friends and it's final.” Jongdae said raising his voice something he didn’t do often.

 

Baekhyun wished he could just tell them that it was because his mark was making him miserable. While the king was having a great time he was suffering.

 

Baekhyun nodded and his brothers left his chambers. Removing his robes Baekhyun decided maybe he needed a bath to ease the pain on his back. Looking in the mirror he could see the red, and angry mark of the phoenix on his shoulder. No one could see it.

 

Maybe after being apart for so long, the mark would simply disappear. After all, the king didn’t want him. What else could he do?


	2. Part Two

The ceremony seemed forced. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that the had one just a few months ago. His new mate a beautiful female omega looked at him with a lustful look in her eyes and the king knew there was no way she would reject his mark. The council was on his back eager for an offspring and the king had to do something about it. He knew getting rid of his first omega was something necessary. The cute one had rejected his mark there was no way he could have kept him. He was not as cruel as people thought. A prince as Baekhyun didn’t deserve the treatment as concubine so he let him be free. He could find a good prince or king that could take good care of him. Chanyeol didn’t believe in the bond of an alpha and an omega, but he was fond of the cute omega. So he believed the omega didn’t deserve to be tainted by him. So he searched for someone with the same values as him. 

 

The thought of losing the cute darling left the fearless leader scared. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid with the omega. The omega had been raised differently. He believed in the bond between an omega and an alpha while Chanyeol had been raised differently. When the doctor had told him that the omega had rejected his mark he had gotten angry because he wanted him for himself. Then he consulted with omega expert and it all made sense. Baekhyun had several alpha brothers who taught him how to be treated and not be take anything less. So it was obvious the cute darling was going to reject him. 

 

So he had to set him free. Watching him leave was harder that he expected. It hurt. The honey and vanilla scene was not completely gone from his chambers. It still lingered and sometimes Chanyeol still sat there just smelling his scent for hours. 

 

The omega was already nude and on his bed ready for him. Chanyeol hadn’t noticed he wasn’t as eager as usually. Chanyeol undressed slowly and got closer to her. This time he didn’t feel like doing anything so he let her do the work. A king should know when to let them work for the prize he thought to himself. 

 

“Please, alpha.” She said. “Please mark me.” 

 

Chanyeol knew this was the moment he wished he could stop, but he knew he couldn’t. He thought about the omega, but he knew his country came first and bit the wench who smelled differently. She screamed in pain and pushed Chanyeol off.  

 

Chanyeol looked at her really to strike her for pushing her off, but when he saw her shoulder he was surprised by the amount of blood he saw. He grabbed a cloth and help put pressure.

 

Once the doctor was called Chanyeol wonder that maybe it was him the one with the trouble. Maybe he should’ve not gotten rid of darling so quick. Maybe they could have made it work. 

 

“This happened when you attempted to mark her?” 

 

Chanyeol was beginning to worry when the doctor just began to walk away. He was worried. Maybe this was a punishment from God for being so cruel. He couldn’t sleep in the same room as her after hurting her. So he slept on Baekhyun’s old room. He like Baekhyun’s smell. He was awakened by a servant advising him that he was needed council room. 

 

Chanyeol was nervous the moment he stepped in. He knew he was going to be judged. He knew he was an incompetent alpha but there was no need to rub it in. He was surprised to see the doctor, the omega expert and the alpha expert in there too. 

 

“My apologies for waking you my king but this matter is urgent. We were notified about the incident that happened yesterday.” One of the councilmen said.

 

“So you have an explanation to all this?” He asked.

 

“We do highness.” The alpha expert said.

 

“Did you ever ask Prince Baekhyun about your mark again?” The omega expert asked.

 

“Well, the doctor told me he was rejecting it.” The king said. 

 

“Did you follow up after he got better.” The alpha expert asked. 

 

The king began to see where this was going and he felt stupid. “No, I did not.”

 

“Did Prince Baekhyun ever attempted to talk to you?” The omega expert asked. 

 

The king remembered several times when the cute darling attempted to talk to him, but he pushed him away. He ignored him by leaving the kingdom in search for a new wife.

 

“He did.”

 

“Your highness, Prince Baekhyun was marked therefore you cannot mark anyone. For that reason, your attempt to mark Princess Nana was a failure. The Park Kingdom also voids the marriage to Princess Nana. If Prince Baekhyun holds your mark then the court validates back its marriage to Prince Baekhyun of the Byun Kingdom.”

 

“He left and didn’t say anything,” Chanyeol said. “He could be dying and didn’t say anything. What the hell is wrong with the boy. Get me my horse.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Part Three

Sleep was what keep the pain away most of the time. Even with Yixing’s pills, the pain became unbearable. Sehun’s friend was to arrive in a few hours and Baekhyun felt like he was dying. He did not know why ever since he knew that Chanyeol was to be married again the pills had lessened its effects. 

 

Yixing had also told him that he needed to tell his brothers. That if he didn’t tell him he would personally tell his father and brothers. Baekhyun didn't believe him. Yixing still had not told anyone and Yixing was a loyal friend. 

 

He knew his brothers had noticed there was something different in him. Even his father had asked why he was in bed all day and not in the library or why was he not eating like he normally ate. He had even scolded Luna for not making sure Baekhyun ate everything. 

 

The thing was his mark burned day and night and Baekhyun couldn't bear it. His robes rubbed against it and Baekhyun wished he could just take it all away. Every day he noticed he slept more and was only awake for a few hours a day. 

 

Luna was helping put on his robes. Sehun had informed his friend had arrived. Baekhyun was very tired. He wished he could go back to sleep. 

 

The man was tall, but Sehun’s friends were all tall. 

 

“Baekhyun this is Kris. He is from Yixing’s land. Be nice and respectful stay close okay. Luna follow them.” Sehun said. 

 

Baekhyun did try to listen to what Kris was saying, but he was really tired. He tried to be respectful so his father wouldn't be ashamed of him. Not like he wasn’t. Baekhyun knew that his father only tolerated him because of his mother and brothers. If they were not here with him, Baekhyun was sure his father had gotten rid of him.

 

“Baekhyun you are very beautiful, but I do have someone waiting for me.”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t listening. His vision began to darken and soon his eyes rolled back. 

 

Luna freaked out. The moment Baekhyun fainted she knew she was about to lose him. The alpha simply carried his lady into the castle as she cried and told him to follow her. Baekhyun’s brothers saw them and soon wanted answers. 

 

“What happened? I trusted you Kris” Sehun said thinking the alpha had hurt Baekhyun.

 

“He fainted. You can ask her.” The alpha said pointing at her.

 

Luna nodded as she turned her attention to Baekhyun who looked peaceful. She knew this would happen, but he refused to listen. He was stubborn and his unwillingness to fix his bond would only hurt him more. 

 

He did look very peaceful and Luna hoped he wasn’t in any pain. Sehun kept looking at her and she looked down.

 

“What’s going on?” Sehun asked her. The other alpha had left after telling Sehun had only come because Sehun was a friend and a prince it was disrespectful to reject an offer with a simple letter. 

 

The doctor had not come just yet and Luna was not sure if it was what she thought it was. Sehun kept asking her when finally the doctor came and checked on Baekhyun. Luna also noticed the King and the Queen had come and checked on the youngest. 

 

Luna looked at Yixing slowly she walked towards him.

 

“Don’t say anything milady. They will hate you. He is dying.” Luna told Prince Yixing.

 

“No. The pills should have stopped it.” Yixing said.

 

“It's nature. Now, don’t say anything. I am the only one that knows.”

 

The doctor began to check Baekhyun but it seemed it brought him pain and he whimpered in pain loudly. Sehun got up.

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked. 

 

 

“I have seen this many times Prince Sehun. But I need to find it before anything.”

 

“Find what?” Jongdae asked.

 

“A mark.” The doctor said.

 

“He was not marked. He was returned because he was useless.” The king said.

 

Luna knew if she spoke she was dead and if she didn’t she was dead either way.  “It’s on his back. On his left shoulder blade.”

 

They all look at her and Sehun and Jongdae were the ones that ran towards Baekhyun’s moving him slowing and cutting the robes. The king too moved towards them and the Phoenix mark mocked him.

 

“He doesn’t have too much time.” The doctor said. “I am surprised he has lasted so long without his mate.”

 

Luna had never seen a king cry, but as he hugged Baekhyun asking him not to leave just yet he wondered if the king regretted the way he treated Baekhyun. The Queen fainted on the spot and was being helped by Suho and Yixing. Sehun and Jongdae were paralyzed. They just stood there silently crying watching the scene unfold. Jongin cried in a corner hugging Prince Kyungsoo as he tried to console his betrothed.  

 

It was after the doctor had left that princes wanted answers from her. She refused to name Yixing.

 

“For how long have you know? I could kill you for this.” Sehun said.

 

“My queen ordered me to keep quiet and I serve him only. If you wish to end my life then you can do so.” Luna said.

 

Sehun shook his head. He couldn’t believe he spent all his life protecting Baekhyun only to end up losing him like this. He was so angry. This was all his father’s fault. 

 

They were startled when the doors were open. Sehun really wanted to kill him.

 

“How dare you come here?” Suho asked.

 

“I didn’t know.” He said looking dejected. “He never said anything. We had problems. His body rejected my mark for days.” King Park said as he got closer to where Baekhyun was lying but found his way blocked by the twins.

 

“You are not taking him,” Sehun told the one responsible for his brother’s health.

 

“I am or you can consider yourself at war,” Chanyeol responded. 

 

“Stop!” Yixing yelled. “All of you! Baekhyun is sick. All of you but King Chanyeol leave this room. Unless you want Baekhyun dead.”

 

King Chanyeol couldn’t believe he let his pride get this far. His mate was too far gone. He slowly picked him up and pulled him towards him. He hoped that with his scent he would help the omega realized he was there. That he was not going anywhere. That this time it was them against the world. 

 

King Chanyeol lost count of the hours he spent in the prince’s bed. He knew his mate was far more important. He kissed his mate’s neck, rubbed his arms and thighs to help the omega concentrate on their bond. 

 

One thing that the king hated was the constant interruption by his mate’s brothers. He understood that the brothers were worried, but Prince Baekhyun was his mate and he now understood that.

 

“He looks so much better.”

 

King Chanyeol looked at the omega Prince. He knew he had come from a different kingdom and was beautiful, but to Chanyeol the only omega that was far more important than anything else was the one who was whimpering in pain on his arms.

 

“You don’t deserve him. Now, he is bound to you because of that mark. If I knew a way to break the bond I would give Baekhyun that choice.”

 

 

It angered Chanyeol knowing that the omega was right. Baekhyun had been an excellent companion but Chanyeol had refused to give him a chance. Now, his omega was still unconscious and Chanyeol did not now when the other would wake up. It was his fault and he was not going to deny any of it.

 

The omega left after a few minutes and Chanyeol looked down at his omega. He was in so much pain and it hurt Chanyeol. He might not bare Baekhyun’s mark, but by just looking at him he could tell the omega was in a great amount of pain.

 

Chanyeol for the first time in forever cared for someone other than himself. In the past, he would have blamed everyone but himself, but now he knew this was his fault. If only he had taken some initiative and get to know the beautiful and strong omega, Baekhyun would not have suffered the way he did. Chanyeol thought he was simply doing him a favor. He thought that Baekhyun would live a life in where he was attached to a man who was unwilling to love. Chanyeol did not want a mate. He thought the idea of taking someone was old fashion. When the councilmen tried to push forward the idea, Chanyeol had tried everything to be left alone to rule. Then Baekhyun came simply looking innocent and the idea of taking him came without seconds thoughts. He was a man and more importantly he was an alpha. A person who only took without giving anything back. 

 

Baekhyun had been a blessing. His scent calmed him. Now, seeing the omega on his breaking point made Chanyeol regret even taking him in the first place. The alpha had been selfish and he knew it. If Baekhyun got better he would make sure he treated him with the respect he deserved. No more belittling him. Chanyeol knew there were still many alphas like him. Many thought that omegas were a nuisance. Both Chanyeol finally understood that omegas deserved a better treatment. 

 

He gently pushed Baekhyun’s fringe back. His skin was still burning and he was still sweating profusely. It seemed Baekhyun was not getting any better. He was afraid he was too late. He held onto Baekhyun tightly. He made a mistake but he was ready to man up and treat him better. 

 

The omega’s temperature began to lower down by the night. Chanyeol was hopeful he would see his mate beautiful eyes soon. He wanted to take him back to their kingdom. Make Baekhyun forget all the pain and rejection he had suffered because of him.

 

His brothers kept coming in the room disrupting his train of thoughts. He knew all of them were beyond pissed, but he never expected the current king to check how his youngest son was doing.

 

“This is my fault. I pushed him to this.” 

 

Chanyeol had heard rumors about the king. About how he had tried to hide the status of his youngest son. Only coming forward when Chanyeol’s kingdom had made it public that they were seeking for the perfect omega to join Chanyeol in matrimony. 

 

“He was so loving and full of life. I can’t stand the sight of him looking so dead. It's my fault. I pushed him into this loveless marriage. I should have listened to my sons. You destroyed him. He was not like this. You are lucky he is bearing your mark. I would have gone to war if he had died.”

 

Chanyeol knew his faults but the king had no right to say anything when he too pushed Baekhyun too far. 

 

“You do not frighten me,” Chanyeol said. “Baekhyun is mine and when he is well off I am taking him to my kingdom and you will never see him again. I am not deaf. The rumors about how you treated him are everywhere. You blame me when you should have done your job as a father and returned him to me when you found out he was bearing my mark. But Baekhyun doesn’t trust you. He doesn’t even think you love him. I know people. Baekhyun is surely more afraid of you than of me.”

 

The king laughed. “You think Baekhyun will welcome you with open arms after you kicked him out and married another omega. Baekhyun will stay with me.”

 

Chanyeol was tired of dealing with Baekhyun’s family. He knew it was his fault for ignoring his duties as a husband. He should have spent time with Baekhyun, but trying to take him away was not going to fly by Chanyeol.

 

“You do that and let's see if you survive.” 

 

Muffled moans were heard and Chanyeol turned to check on Baekhyun. The omega was moving from side to side trying to get rid of the blankets that were covering him. Chanyeol assisted him removing the blankets and sheets. Chanyeol even forgot the king was there. The only thing he was worrying is getting Baekhyun comfortable. 

 

He heard the door slam and Chanyeol pulled his omega close to him once again. The ropes were soaked with sweat and Chanyeol slowly began to undress his mate. He still could not get rid of his fever. If Baekhyun was not able to get well Chanyeol knew that it would be his fault. 

 

He still did not know how to take care of a mate. To him, a mate was simply a tool necessary to rule his kingdom. He knew he would need an heir and for that reason, he had taken Baekhyun. Now he was finally seeing what a mate really was and what it meant.  As he grabbed a wet rag and place it on Baekhyun’s forehead he hoped Baekhyun would forgive him for being ignorant and cruel to him.

 

“Are you serious moving him when he is not well?” Prince Jongdae asked and Chanyeol was able to detect the anger in his voice. 

 

“I can’t stay here longer. My mate goes with me. It's been two weeks and he has not gotten better. I think he needs a change of environment. We will return to our kingdom where he will be taken care of by the best doctors.”

 

Chanyeol slowly picked up the omega. He had lost a lot of weight and he looked pale and sick. He held onto him tighter and closer. He wished for his normal scent to come back but the omega smelled the same way when he had rejected Chanyeol’s mark. Baekhyun family watched him as he got in his carriage. He knew they were worried, but Chanyeol believed it was for the best. His mate needed privacy and he was going to give him that. 

 

By the time they arrived back to their kingdom the sky had darkened and the thunder was heard all across his land. Chanyeol still held onto his mate even when his guards offered to carry him to their chambers. As he walked towards their room he noticed the councilmen were there along with the omega. He still did not understand why she was still here. Baekhyun was back and he would not leave him anymore. 

 

“I will not do this in front of my mate. Be more appropriate and know when to talk about business.”

 

Once the door to his room closed, Chanyeol asked for the bath to be prepared. His mate needed some time to relax and he knew he would enjoy being clean once again. Chanyeol made sure he rubbed the muscles that he knew ache. 

 

It was after dressing him in a thin shirt that Chanyeol knew that maybe Baekhyun would not get better. He was too thin and if he was awake it was only for a few minutes before he lost consciousness. 

 

Looking at him made Chanyeol feel like a monster. He had destroyed such an innocent person. He knew Baekhyun did not want to stay. If he had listened to him then maybe Baekhyun would be well and out of danger. 

 

“I am sorry this happened to you. If I had known, I would have never told you to leave. Please just get well. You don’t even have to forgive me. Just get better.”

 

After blowing the candle off, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer, burying his face in his neck while his hand slowly massage his mark. He knew nothing helped him. Not even being closed. The doctor said he was too far gone. That sometimes some feral omegas could go violent and while the rare exception just slowly died. 

 

Chanyeol was lying to himself. He wanted Baekhyun to wake up. He wanted the omega to look at him with scorn. He wanted Baekhyun alive. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew it was useless and kind of disrespectful but he hoped that maybe, just maybe the omega would finally look at him. That Chanyeol would finally see him and not the dull looking pretty eyes he had ever since he had fallen ill. 

 

He slowly leaned down. His lips were cold, dry and chapped. He put pressure hoping the omega would respond, but he laid there motionless his eyes still close still sleeping just like he had been doing for the past weeks. Chanyeol was beginning to lose faith. He knew he had condemned the omega to death ever since Chanyeol had picked him. 

 

After a few seconds, Chanyeol pulled away and kissed his forehead before getting up. He had been ignoring his duties and he could already hear them complain about the favoritism he had for the cute omega. He turned back and kissed him one last time before leaving the room.

 

He could feel a migraine coming. They were arguing with themselves. Trying to make the situation better. Chanyeol was angry on how they simply assumed Baekhyun could give up and they needed a backup plan. That was the reason why she was still here. Chanyeol tried to tell them to send her back, but they said they would only send her back after the queen got better.

 

Chanyeol walked away from the meeting. He was feeling suffocated and he wanted to go back to Baekhyun as soon as possible. When he entered the room he found his mate on the floor and Chanyeol freaked out. He ran towards him picking him, but his omega was unconscious. 

 

The excitement of seeing Baekhyun’s beautiful eyes made him sob as he gently caresses the omega’s face. 

 

“I have missed you a lot. You don’t know how much I wished for this.”

 

He understood the omega was confused, weak and disoriented. He blinked and looked around trying to see where he was at. 

 

“You are home,” Chanyeol said before he watched as the omega’s eyes rolled back. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Final

It was as if there was a cloudy film covering his eyes. He felt dizzy and weak. He tried to move, but something was holding him back. Someone was holding him back. He whined loudly trying to let whoever was holding him to let go of him. That he was close to having a panic attack. The person lets go, but not completely. Light strokes soon came and Baekhyun soon began to feel at ease. He felt warm, but not to the point it was overwhelming. His body was slowly shutting off and Baekhyun did not put up a fight.  
  
When his body decided he had enough sleep he slowly opened his eyes. The cloudy film was still there and Baekhyun was having a hard time trying to focus on the person who was holding him. He tried to turn to look at him, but the person’s body was hard and heavy and it tired Baekhyun very quickly.  
  
Baekhyun simply lay there trying to at least get rid of his dizziness. The man beside him moved and pulled him closer to his chest.  
  
The last thing Baekhyun remember was meeting one of Sehun’s friend, Kris. Could it be that the person holding on to him was Kris? Was Baekhyun successful in breaking the bond? Baekhyun was not able to comprehend the hurt he felt knowing he lost his first mate forever. Despite what had happened he had hoped that maybe the king would reconsider and come back. Come back for him. Even if Baekhyun was not the center of his attention. He just wished to feel the bond. He had heard so many great things and now he would not be able to bond again. Once an omega was marked it was for life. He could break the bond, but he would never be able to form another bond with another alpha. His life would be basically meaningless.  
  
Baekhyun had hoped his relationship with the king would have been different. He had hoped his relationship would be like his parents. His mother too had suffered from a hard marriage. His father was ruthless and never considered his mother’s feeling. But Baekhyun’s mother had not given up and she had made the king fall in love with her. Now, Baekhyun’s father was a little bit, even if it was just a little, more human. Because he had his mother alongside him, guiding him, teaching him and making him feel.  
  
Baekhyun had hoped his story with the king would be something like that. Baekhyun was not naive. He knew the king would never fall in love with him. He just wanted the king to become more human. To feel empathy for his fellow friends and enemies. He did not want to live in a marriage where neither of them understood each other. He wanted to be on the same page with Chanyeol, but the king had to compromise too. It angered him knowing the king had gotten away after playing with him.  
  
He was pulled closer and Baekhyun yelped after being unprepared for the sudden action. The male chuckled and for a second Baekhyun believed. He knew it was stupid to hold onto stupid ideas. But for a brief second, he felt his bond. He knew it was stupid, but if there was a chance Baekhyun wanted to try again. It was his last chance to feel appreciated, love and cherish. He knew he was being stupid for trying to run back to the person who had caused all this, but he wanted to feel and for once be treated like he was important. His father had made it very clear that no one wanted him.   
  
When he felt lips on his nape, Baekhyun squirmed trying to leave the embrace. He still did not know who the person was but his bond was still there and he wanted to fight for it. He just needed to let whoever was holding him know that he had a mate and he was not going to give up on him.  
  
When the lips moved lower and Baekhyun did not even know it was possible Baekhyun let out a breathy moan. The lips then made contact with his mark and Baekhyun’s breath hitched. He did not want to admit it felt good, but he knew the only person who could touch his mark and make him feel was the king. When he finally got enough strength Baekhyun pulled away from the man’s embrace. He tried to put as much distance between them and when he finally turned he was confused. He looked at Baekhyun with foreign emotion and Baekhyun was not understanding anything.  
  
He stared at him with a tired glance. Slowly, he reached for Baekhyun’s face. He traced his cheek with his thumb and Baekhyun wanted to lean to his touch, but he had to understand what was going on. He needed the king to apologize for how harsh and inhumane he had been with him. Baekhyun knew that no matter how both had ended together, there was no reason to treat him like the king had. So Baekhyun pulled away and the pain on his back came back to life.  
  
The king tried to reach for him and Baekhyun continued trying to get away from him. Right now, he did not want the king to show affection simply because he was being forced. He had always wanted an alpha who could look at him like the king was looking at him. Baekhyun had yearned love and affection, but right it felt wrong. As if the king was simply keeping him tamed.  
  
“What are you doing here? I thought you wanted me gone. Is the princess not enough for you?" Baekhyun tried to sound strong, but he knew the alpha could detect the hurt in his voice. He held resentment towards the king. He knew he was an omega; weaker, smaller and more vulnerable and someone who needed attention and affection from an alpha, but the king had no right to treat him as if he was trash. As if Baekhyun did not deserve to be loved.  
  
It seemed minutes had passed by, but the king refused to answer. Baekhyun saw the king slowly get up from the bed and sat on the edge of the bed giving him his back. He heard him sigh and saw him scratched his head before he turned and got up.  
  
Baekhyun saw the king walk slowly towards him and Baekhyun had nowhere to hide. Not anymore.  
  
He was pulled into the king’s chest and Baekhyun tried to pull away. This was not the time to try to act like Baekhyun meant anything to the king. Chanyeol’s hand reached for his chin and forced him to look at him. The height difference was noticeable. He had Baekhyun’s head at an uncomfortable angle.  
  
“It took some time but I am ready to be the one you call your mate.”  
  
Baekhyun was shocked. He had expected the king to tell him that their old plan was back in place. But to his surprised the king wanted something more. Something Baekhyun had yearned ever since he had found out how an omega function. He swallowed hard and licked his lips.  
  
“Are you trying to play with me?” Baekhyun asked.  
  
He heard the deep chuckled and then his lips were on his. As two pieces of the same puzzle made to fit each other perfectly. Baekhyun allowed himself to feel. He allowed himself to get lost on the warmth and affection he had always yearn. He melted when the king pulled him closer, his mark burning hot but not to the point he felt uncomfortable.  
  
The pressure on his lips did not cease. Not as if Baekhyun wanted to. He knew it was stupid to allow himself to feel when the alpha had hurt him deeply. But for once, Baekhyun wanted to be important. He held onto the alpha’s strong and toned arms and kissed as his life depended on it.   
  
When the alpha slowly began to separate from his lips, Baekhyun did not want to look at him. He feared the king would only laugh at him. He feared it all had been a game and the king simply loved to take advantage of him. A strong and firm hand reached for his chin and made him look at him.   
  
The king still had the same strong features. His eyes still were intimidating as usual, but beneath it all, he saw hope. There was another emotion. He was not being pitied, he was well aware how pity looked on someone else face. Maybe Baekhyun was looking too much into things, but there was gentleness and affection in those dark brown eyes.   
  
He felt a warm hand on his cheek and Baekhyun was tired of fighting, so he leaned to the touch. The king simply continued staring and Baekhyun did the same.  
  
“Please come back to me.”


End file.
